rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Diana of Themyscira
Princess Diana '''of Themyscira is an Amazonian warrior princess and one of the world's first superheroes, known as '''Wonder Woman. She is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus, king of the Olympians. Biography Childhood Like the other Amazon women, Diana was shaped in clay and moulded by Divine hands. However, her particular creation is attributed to the work of Zeus, leader of the Gods and King in the sky. Thus, from the moment of her creation was she set apart from her sisters, even receiving a blessing of some of his great power characteristic of many of his kin. Diana held the honor of being raised by Hippolyta, who was made Queen of Themyscira. As a young girl, Diana dreamed of heroe's tales and Divine Mythology, the stories passed down to her by her mother and other caretakers. She yearned to have a place among the heroes, believing herself perfectly suited for the role of a warrior as she was aware of her special upbringing. Her childhood fantasies were usually dismissed by Hippolyta, who cherished Diana and couldn't bear the thought of seeing her in combat to potentially hurt herself. Becoming a Warrior Young and rebellious, Diana made great effort to learn as much as she could without formal teaching, watching as the older Amazons trained for war and sneaking away toy weapons to practice with. She finally managed to succeed in convincing a General to instruct her in secret. They were discovered not long after by Queen Hippolyta, who put an end to the training and berrated Diana, though reminded her daughter that it was for her safety, not for particular disdain for her abilities. Forbidden Exploration Sometime during Diana's developing teen years, her curious nature drew her to walk a path not visited for a great deal of time. She ultimately came across a cave; seeing that it lead down into the underground, she recognized such exploration of unknown territories as forbidden by her mother for confidential reasons. Her determined and disobedient attitude lead her to venture forth anyway, travelling into the tunnel before finding a secret path leading even further down, continuing into it. She ultimately came across a deep cavern far from the surface, filled with a few puddles of water and rocky extensions. She realized she was not alone, being found by the resident of the cavern and surprised to come face-to-face with the mythological Gorgon Monster Medusa. She shielded herself so their gazes were not met, but was surprised to find the creature was not as terrifying or ugly as described in tales. Moreover, she found Medusa to be fair and pretty, and sweet with her words that drew Diana's attention and closeness. Though unsure of herself, Diana let her curiosity get the better of her and was seduced, having a session of intimacy and making love to Medusa. Diana managed to satisfy the Monster into sparing her life, but despite her desire to stay longer was directed to return to the surface so that the Amazons would not grow suspicious. Diana went back home, keeping the memory unspoken to any of her sisters and wondering if the curiosity might be satisfied again. Her secret readings informed her that she ventured into one of the caves leading to the underground where the Amazons had sealed many surviving Monsters of Mythology away. The arrival of Man Diana was walking with her friend Mala on the beach when the first man arrived in Themyscira, aboard a strange mechanical flying machine which crashed nearby, surviving but wounded and unconscious. The two recovered him, where Diana helped to nurse him back to health and found herself infatuated with him. The man, named Steve Trevor, informed the Amazons during a questioning about the status of the world and how it was consumed in a Great War. The Amazons immediately presume this to be the work of Ares, using his power to influence man once more. Queen Hippolyta allows him to rest and gathers her closest advisors to discuss the situation. Ultimately, it is decided one of the Amazons must depart Themyscira to see to Steve's safe travel home and personally assess the state of man's world, to be an instrument of Justice. A competition is held amongst all the Amazons by the Queen in order to determine who is the most worthy of all the women. Hippolyta forbids Diana from entering the competition, but she takes part nonetheless, wearing a mask to conceal her identity. She wins the competition and reveals herself, surprising Hippolyta, who ultimately accepts, and must give in to, Diana's wish to go to Man's World. She then is awarded a special uniform made by her mother for her new role as Wonder Woman and safely returns Steve Trevor to his home country. World War (To be added) Revisiting the Forbidden Cave In modern times, Diana operates as the curator of the Louvre Museum as Diana Prince. At some point, Diana returned to the cave beneath Themyscira, journeying past the now-empty cavern until coming across Medusa's home. There she found there was more than one Gorgon as Medusa had two sisters much like her, Euryale and Stheno. She also met their mother, the legendary Echidna who was known to be the Mother of all Monsters, including the three Gorgons. Diana, in some dark pit in her mind, elected to stay and satisfy her desires first explored with her youthful teenage curiosity, sleeping with all of them individually, one each night. With each individually satisfied, Diana decided to stay a little longer, having found herself a newfound desire to satisfy and sleeping with the Sisters and their Mother at different times. After about a week's time, Echidna infomed Diana that she might be spending too much time underground, and despite her desire to keep the Princess down with her, knew that the Amazon must return to the surface to avoid suspicion and continue her adventures. As Diana shared the desire to continue mating with Echidna as her lover and even perhaps one day satisfy her fantasy to actually breed with the Monster, she was bestowed by Echidna to search for some power to provide their forms with the ability to breed with one another. Echidna planted a hidden mental directive within Diana's mind to activate upon coming across such power, thus making her a sleeper agent that would return to her side when she acquired the power so that the pair could return to being lovers and mate with each other to produce offspring. After departing the Monster Cave, Diana kept this secret to herself as she returned to her adventures. Relationships Queen Hippolyta Queen Hippolyta is the worldly mother of Diana, who raised her following her being crafted by the Olympian Gods. Cherishing Diana as her most precious gift, Hippolyta took every measure possible to ensure Diana remained safe and peaceful; thus, for a long time she kept Diana away from the ways of war, hoping to spare her the terror of violence and the risk of injury or death. This lead to much animosity between the two when Diana was young, as the girl greatly desired to train among her sisters, even having a sense of entitlement because of her special status. Of course, Hippolyta denied Diana the opportunity at every turn, but never did so out of dislike for her daughter; quite the opposite, for she loved her daughter very greatly among the Amazons and believed that by keeping her from learning what she wanted to know, she could be spared discomfort or harm. Despite this, Hippolyta was quite impressed and surprised when she realized it was Diana who won the championship among the Amazons to see who would return Steve Trevor back to his home; accepting her daughter had defied the odds and succeeded in achieving part of her childhood dreams while also proving herself quite capable enough to protect herself, the Queen relented and allowed her precious daughter to venture into the unknown world, away from her protection to bring love and justice to the world. Steve Trevor Wip Barbara Minerva Wip The Gorgon Sisters Upon sneaking into a hidden tunnel leading underground, a teenage Diana came across the Mythological Medusa, quickly realizing that she was different in reality from the depictions in tales; rather than being a terrifying creature with a vicious appearance, she was quite beautiful and curious herself, having heard of Diana's reputation as being a daughter of Zeus. Though a horrific Monster, Medusa allowed the young Diana a chance to live if she demonstrated what the "Love" of an Amazon entailed; thus, ebbing Diana's dangerous curiosity and defiant attitude, the Princess decided to test her imagination and made love with Medusa. After a significant session together, Diana wanted to further satisfy her curiosity by staying with the Monster at least the night, but the creature denied her, reminding Diana she should return to the surface before her Sisters became aware that she was missing. After some of her worldly adventures as a young adult, Diana returned to the tunnels in secret to check if Medusa was where she found her; venturing further in after seeing the first contact cavern empty, the Amazon stumbled upon the Monster Cave, home to the Gorgon Sisters (Medusa and her sisters Euryale and Stheno), as well as their mother, the Mythological Echidna. Surprised and fascinated, Diana expressed her intention to catch up with Medusa and satisfy her curiosity again; Echidna would allow it only if Diana agreed to share the "Love" of the Amazons with the other sisters as well as herself. Lured by the invitation and drawn in by their collective beauty, Diana complied, sharing intercourse with Medusa the first night she stayed, then with Euryale, and finally Stheno. Echidna The Mother of Monsters and former Wife and Lover of Typhon, the terrifying apocalyptic Monster that was slain by Zeus thousands of years ago. Meeting Diana for the first time upon her exploration of the Monster Cave, her perfect beauty enamored Diana into agreeing to sleep with all three of her Gorgon daughters as well as herself before allowing the Amazon to rekindle her tryst with Medusa. Though quite impressed with the uniqueness of each of the Gorgon Sisters, Diana was quite closely drawn to Echidna the night they shared a bed; admiring the undying beauty of her humanoid half being greater than any person she had known before. In spite of the prospect of having slept with Echidna's daughters just previously, as well as the realization that Echidna might have been hundreds or thousands of years older than her, Diana nontheless let her twisted desires blossom and shared her Amazonian "Love" with the Mother of Monsters, who greatly coveted Diana specifically for being daughter of their Queen Hippolyta (Whom had a hand in the Monster's imprisonment) as well as the daughter of Zeus (The Ruler and most powerful of the Olympian Gods). Echidna returned the favor and provided her Monster "Love" to Diana, sharing with her the same intimacy given to Typhon and numerous Heroes of the past. Sensing Diana's fanticies, Echidna reminded the Amazon that they could not breed due to neither possessing seed, but introduced the idea of Diana adventuring to find a way of some sort to acquire the means, to which she desired the Princess to return to her so that they could properly mate and procreate; an idea that Diana could not help but wonder how amazing the experience will be, cherishing it in the back of her mind. Diana has been bestowed with the secret mission to find a power to allow her to copulate with Echidna to produce young, the directive hidden in the back of her mind; she is thus a sleeper agent in this aspect, acting and operating completely normal until she eventually comes across the means to make her hidden desire with Echidna come true where it will activate and she will return to being the Monster's lover, now able to mate. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Good